The Dream Traveler, Book I: Klonoa of the Wind!
by ThatGuy70
Summary: The adventures of Klonoa, a severely handicapped boy, who dreams of expeditions beyond your imagination. The question is, are they real?
1. Introduction

Hello, peoples! This is That Guy... yes, THAT guy, and this is my FIRST STORY EVAAAH! Well, at least on Fanfiction. This story is based on TearsOfNightfall's "Let Him Sleep," a one-shot that looks at the Klonoa series in a unique way. Read it if you want to see what I mean. And I'm warning you: it may or may not leave you in tears. It depends how sensitive you are. I'm a softie. :/ Anyway, remember this is my FIRST STORY EVAAAH! so please go easy on me. I will accept any reviews that encourage me and help me to make something AWESOME. That means you, Chibikawa! I do NOT accept reviews with swear words or anything hurtful. That means you, person that says mean things! Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to God. GLORY TO HIM! And I'd like to dedicate this to Zaffreglow and all of my favorite authors. Alright, are you ready to RUMBLE!? "The Dream Traveler" will start in 3... 2... 1... PIE! Oh, I almost forgot! Klonoa is owned by Bandai Namco. I don't own Klonoa or any of the characters in the Klonoa series. Now that _that's_ settled, it's time to RUMBLE! In 3... 2... 1... GO!

* * *

_Don't you think it's kind of strange?  
_

_How sometimes when you wake up, you know you had a dream, but you can't remember it._

_Where do you suppos__e__ those dreams go?_

_But there's one dream I remember very clearly, as if it was happening right now._

"Klonoa... Klonoa... wake up. You're having a nightmare." My mama says as I am separated by someone I called "Friend." I return to this world, eyes red and tears soaking my cheeks. I wish I could tell her what had happened, but I can't speak anymore. I sob until I vomit on the floor. Mama hugs me, then rubs my back and sings.

Her song reminds me of the one that separated me from Huepoe.

Huepoe; He lied to me. He lied about my past. He lied about everything.

Well, maybe not everything.

But I'm still not sure. He said I didn't exist in that world.

He said that wasn't my reality.

He must of been lying about that!

Right?

"It's OK, Klonoa. It's OK. It was only a dream."

Was it really all just a dream? Well, I know this for sure:

I forgive him.

Even though Huepoe lied to me, he's still my best friend, fake memories or not.

I feel like I'm not gonna see him for a wile, though.

I'm gonna miss him.

But he will always be in my heart.

* * *

Dear Reader,

You are reading the life of a boy. A boy who is mute and cannot walk, and yet, he can. A boy who will face times of trial, joy, and sadness. A boy called:

**The Dream Traveler**

* * *

Thank you for the applause. OK, you can stop, now. Thanks :) So, likey or no likey? Leave a review. You know where! And make sure to leave a tip on how to improve the story, cause you guys are the ones who are reading my junk. XD OK, bye, and God bless!


	2. The REAL Introduction

Oh, I just realized I haven't introduced myself, yet! As you probably already figured out by now, my name's Klonoa. I'm 15 years old, and... um... what else should I write? ... ... I GOT IT! I'll write about why I'm writing this book! Yeah... OK, a few weeks ago, I told my mama about some of the adventures I had, through writing, of course. I say that because I'm mute. Also, I can't walk, just so you know. But I'm OK with that, because... Hehe, I'm getting a little off track here. Let us continue! Then Mama said, " Why don't you write them in your journal. In fact, why don't you write a book about your life. You are a very special boy, and maybe you should tell the whole world about your life and your... um, adventures." I agreed with her. I have so many things I want to tell everyone, and I also haven't written a book yet... well, except in 4th grade, when we were supposed to write a short story about our favorite animal. My story was about cats. Or was it rabbits? Both? See? I have a LOT of things I want to talk about, although I can't talk.

Well, at least not here.

See, when I sleep, I travel to a different world, where I can walk and talk again. I also have an awesome time there! I get to meet new friends, see new places, and use new abilities like gliding! Gliding, people! GLIDING! And I'm a hero in that world! I've saved a TON of people, and they all love me. Not that nobody loves me in this world, it's just that, well, I think most of the people in that world (which I'm gonna call " The Dream World" from now on, because I sleep in order to get there) think of me as a hero. But here, well...

I'm just a handicapped kid.

I feel... needed in the Dream World. I don't need to repeat myself, but I will anyway: I can walk and talk again in the Dream World. Over there, I'm useful. I'm worth something.

I'm special.

Well, I don't have to be worked up because of that. And even though I can't walk or talk, I know I'm still useful, here. I'm still worth something.

I'm still special.

Besides, Mama told me, and I quote, "You are a very special boy..." and I know it's true.

So, you wanna know how I became like this, huh? Well, I guess you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter, 'cause it's bedtime, now. And you know I don't wanna miss that.

**_The Dream Traveler_**

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story. Please review. I would really appreciate it. PS: Once upon a time, I had the idea of writing remakes of "Spongebob Squarepants." I made a poll asking for YOUR opinion about the idea. Should I do it or not? Maybe you're not sure? Let me know in my poll, which is located at the TOP of my profile, OK? God bless!**


	3. How I Became Like This

HI, AGAIN! This is That Guy here, and to start, I'd like to thank my aunt for giving my FIRST REVIEW! GOD BLESS YOU! Also, in this chapter, I'm going to mention the name of a song I'm planning to write. It's called "Second Wind." It is going to be a fan-dub of the Klonoa song "Stepping Wind," also called the "Wahoo Stomp." Look for it in my story, especially since it'll be pretty easy to find.

* * *

Hey guys! Klonoa, reporting for duty, SIR! This chapter is dedicated, in loving memory, to the best dad in the world, MY dad. This isn't gonna be a pretty story, but it tells how I became mute and paralyzed.

Interested, now? Alright, then. Let me tell you the story of how I became like this...

... ... ...

I was 11 years old when it happened. Dad and I were driving to my school. I was entering in the "Turkey in the Straw Fall Singing Competition," and I was prepared GOOD. You get a TON of bonus points if you wrote a song yourself.

So I did.

It's called "the Ugly Barnacle." Just kidding! It's really called "Second Wind." That's a much cooler name.

I was all ready for the competition.

Until we saw a truck.

It was an ice cream truck. But not just any ice cream truck. It was a "Mr. Gelato's" mini super-parlor on WHEELS!

I like ice cream, and I love gelato, but nothing beats Mr. Gelato's creamy confections! My dad used to work in one of those trucks, and he would always bring a bucket of my favorite treat on his payday: Strawberry-Cherry Pudding Surprise... with sprinkles.

I'd like to tell you more, but I'm getting a little side-tracked, here.

I wanted to park near the side of the road so we could get something. But then we would be late for school.

But I could still hear that sweet, sweet jingle, and unlike others, I do NOT find it irritating at all.

I ask Dad if we can stop, but he says no.

I was afraid he would say that.

So I do something that was pretty kiddish. Even for me.

"Pleeease? Pretty pleeease?"

But he still says no.

"Oh, come on! Can we PLEASE get something?"

Then Dad says, "I'm sorry, son. Tomorrow's my payday. I'll get your favorite tomorrow, OK? You need to go to school, remember?"

"Yeah...right." I say sadly

I knew that I would be late for school if we stop, but I REALLY want to get Strawberry-Cherry Pudding with Sprinkles!

What do you think I did?

I whined. I whined and whined until I annoyed my dad.

"Son, I said no. You don't want to be late for school, do you? Now let's go."

"NO!"

I distracted my father to my dismay.

The car started to spin!

I was scared.

Really scared.

We crashed into the ice cream truck...

Both vehicles burst into flames!

I wish I could say sorry.

But it was too late.

... ... ...

I wake up from unconsciousness. I look around and see a baby blue room with some planet stickers all around. I also see a metal tray filled with doctor's equipment. I move my head, and I see a computer with a printer right next to it. I also see a cup of coffee. That's not safe. I then realize that I'm in a hospital.

Oh boy.

I feel light-headed. I see Mama across the bed I'm lying down in. She looks really sad. And disappointed.

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out! I don't know what to do. I start to panic. Then I start to cry.

I realize that my dad is gone.

And it's all my fault.

Mama came beside the bed and asked me how I was. Since I couldn't talk, I needed some other way to communicate.

AHA! I see a tray full of paper stacked on top of the printer. So I point to the stack for Mama to see. She grabs a piece with a confused look on her face and puts it on a blue tray that matches the room. I say "tray" a lot, don't I? Anyway, she puts the tray on my lap (fifth time I said tray... Oh, sixth time! Hee hee.) She looks at me with a half smile. "OK, Klonoa. What were you going to do?" I was going to write down my thoughts so I could talk to Mama. But then I remember that I need something to write with! So I look around the room and try to find a pen or pencil. Then I find a pencil near the printer. I should have looked there earlier. I point at the writing utensil for Mama to see. Starting to understand a little, though not entirely, she grabbed the wooden stick and gave it to me. "Are you going to draw something?" Mama said.

No, I wasn't going to draw. I was going to write. _"Mama, I think the crash made me unable to speak. I'm really scared." _I wrote in tears. I gave the paper to Mama. She read it and immediately hugged me with tears in her eyes also. Kind of like the way I sobbed when I got separated from Huepoe. By the way, are you wondering why the first chapter in this book was kind of a downer? Well, I was violently separated from my best friend, what do ya expect? I'm also feeling pretty bad as I'm writing this. You probably know why.

I was crying into my mama's arm, thinking about what I've done. Then I come to the sad conclusion that Dad was gone forever, all because I wanted some dumb ice cream. I didn't even think about the contest at...oh wait, I can't use my voice anymore. And to think I went through all that trouble... just to be heartbroken! I just want to scream right now!iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Aw, man! I can't believe I made that mess... and I can't believe I made a huge mess of things, for my dad, for Mama, for me. I will never be able to forgive myself...

I can't go on

* * *

Feeling sorry for Klonoa now, ey? Well then, stop feeling sorry for him! Well, at least not because that his dad is gone, cause he's not! You don't have to understand right now, but I'm just letting ya know that Klonoa's dad was a Believer. Can you guess where he is now? Klonoa may think his dad is dead now, but he'll learn the truth soon enough.


End file.
